


Lemme Hear Ya

by WynnaPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Holy Water, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynnaPendragon/pseuds/WynnaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night in the bunker....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemme Hear Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's been a super long while. This was heavily encouraged by a good friend to obliterate my writers block. First time smut, so be kind? Anyway, here's to you Peaches.

"Let's get one thing straight here, before we get down." The grumbling tone accompanied by his chamber's door closing interrupted what had to be the dullest hour Crowley had ever spent top-side. The Winchester brothers had been holding him hostage in their newly acquired bunker for days now, and the demon was starting to get a bit antsy. "This ain't something that's going to get back to Sam or Cas. If you breathe a word, I'll cut out your tongue, and I'm gonna feed it to you." Even with that dark threat- which just made Crowley snort in amusement- he could hear the desperation belaying each word. Yeah, the boy had it bad.

Ever since Hell, the older Winchester had been on edge, taking each and every opportunity to kill or maim those of Crowley's kind. The demon let him do it, he knew the urge to savage more than the mortal before him ever could, and why not let the competition be picked off. At least he didn't have to get his hands dirty. Let it never be said that Crowley wasn't a generous demon. He grinned cheekily and was about to retort before realizing he couldn't see a thing. He frowned and tried to sit up, and with growing horror he found he was shackled spread eagle, on the very same type of table he had Meg attached to.       

Interesting.

"Figure it out yet?" That voice- that unmistakeably soft, drawling growl- rumbled under the demon's skin, crawled through his thoughts like a phantom. He couldn't escape that sound, not for the world. With that voice came images fresh as if they were right in front of him: that pink, pouty mouth. Crowley could only suspect the gorgeous sounds he could make erupt from those sweet cock-sucking lips. The demon suspected he had more than just a few reasons why he let the human get away with so much. 

"I believe," the demon stated carefully, "you forgot the ball gag. But I guess that is what you get with an amateur. Unless you enjoy a little chit-chat with your torture." 

The demon jumped in his limited range of movement as a long fingered hand brushed his- naked? When in the bloody hell- chest and closed firmly around his throat. "I don't think I wanna hear you talk at all." The hunters fingertips dug into his flesh, clenching at the slight give in the soft tissue. Crowley choked out a breath in surprise as his air was cut off. The younger man's hand was hot, almost as if- burning, that bitch doused his hands in holy water. 

He had to admit, he was equally disgusted as he was aroused by this turn of events. A chill ran down his spine as he felt the other man shift and his warm breath waft in his ear, "I wanna hear you scream."

Dean smelled like an unholy mix of good scotch, mouthwash and Irish Spring; Crowley had never been so hard in his life. The hand lifted, taking with it the tantalizing aroma of his torturer and the smell of burning flesh. He hissed as the hand slapped across his face. How quickly this mortal, this mere child could bring him to the brink so quickly should have been insulting. Call it age, losing his touch, Crowley wasn't sure and didn't care. No one he had ever met was as infuriating or enflaming as the man before him.

Nothing could have prepared him for Dean Winchester.

For what seemed like hours, when it could only have been minutes, the demon's aching, desperate body was ravaged by the young hunter. He rather liked the flail, could have done without the holy water dripping over his naked flesh like hot wax only so much more painful and delicious. Crowley's cries echoed through the room, if he wasn't as far gone as he was, he probably would have killed himself at the sounds the human was eliciting. Finally those slender yet powerful thighs straddled his hips, and trapped his raging hard-on under that shapely ass the demon had only seen clothed. Little shit even ground down a little, which pulled out a whimpered moan.

He heard a filthy chuckle before those sinful lips nibbled around the burn on his neck, leaving at the singed flesh slowly. All the demon wanted to do then was grab Dean and fuck him raw til he screamed. Since Crowley was at his mercy, all he could do was hiss and writhe as the hunter started nipping all over his neck. He howled as the younger man circled his hips and bit his collarbone hard.

"Yeah, lemme hear ya."

"Dammit Dean," Crowley growled, "What are you playing at?"

"Thought it was obvious," Dean rolled his hips back, "I've seen the way you look at me." Suddenly there was light, and the sight before him was sure to be burned in his memory for years to come. The elder Winchester was practically riding him in what had to be the tightest jeans he'd ever seen the other man wear, leaving no mystery at all as to how these events were affecting him. Crowley's mouth watered as he drank in the sight of sweat glistening on his his lithe, naked torso. He wanted to lick, bite, claim the body that was slowly undoing him with every undulation of that rangy frame. Those almost angelic eyes were hooded, almost black with lust. 

Dean bit his bottom lip and moaned as he rode Crowley's cloth covered lap. To see the younger man getting lost in his own pleasure would have been even more intoxicating if Crowley could only touch him. He supposed that was part of their little power game. When he was able to, he was going to utterly wreck the boy. As if Dean could read his mind- which the demon didn't doubt for a second- he smirked and went to resume his earlier play. He alternated biting and licking Crowley's nipples with little cat like strokes of his tongue, not enough to satisfy the older man at all, just enough to keep him on the edge. Crowley moaned as Dean's nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and fly, finally unleashing his aching flesh. Before he could utter a word, Dean was jacking his leaking cock while sucking and blowing puffs of air over his sensitive neck. 

It was actually mortifying that Crowley was going to come so quickly. Just as he was about to warn the younger man, he felt blinding pain as Dean bit down on his nipple hard, while fastening a ring tightly around his cock. The demon yelled in frustration as his climax was denied.

He swore as soon as he got out of there-

Crowley's train of thought died as Dean reared back and pulled out his impressive length. The hunter moaned loudly as he made quick work of it, jacking himself on top of the supposed former King of Hell, knowing full well that any lesser being would be broken and bleeding by now. He licked his lips, Crowley copying the move while watching as Dean moved his hand behind his back.

Sweet, merciful fuck-

Dean cried out as he fingered himself, stroking his leaking cock faster. With his brow slightly furrowed, blush high on his cheeks, the erotic display before him was enough to make the demon come. 

If he didn't have a bloody vise around his dick. 

In what seemed like no time at all, Dean froze. His back arched as his head flew back, and the sexiest moan Crowley ever heard erupted from his throat. Dean panted as he came down from his high, and finally grinned evilly while waving at the demon below him with come-covered fingers. He used the same hand to finger walk up Crowley's chest to wipe them across his mouth.

"Told you I wanted to hear you scream." He whispered. With that, he hopped off their makeshift bed and started to redress. 

Crowley could honestly kill him, "Wait! What about-"

"Who said this was for you?" Dean interrupted. Eyebrow cocked, pants undone with his shirt unbuttoned over his still sweat slicked chest, he was still a vision for Crowley to savor. "Like I give a damn what you want." With that, the demon's vision went black. He howled as footsteps faded away, and the door slammed shut as Crowley was left alone in the dark.


End file.
